Soul Eater : Just Breathe : Death the Kid
by OrgasmicOreoCookie
Summary: A girl named Trinity Akiyama has the ability to heal with her guardian, Phantom, instead of fighting. Well, when she came across Death the Kid, she found him quite attractive, but Phantom doesn't like him. Does Kid have a crush on Trinity? Or not?


"Oi! Trinity!" Yelled a familiar voice to Trinity as she groaned, tossing in her bed as Phantom groaned lightly, pushing and nudging her as he floated upside down. Trinity's eyes fluttered opened lightly and she looked up at Phantom. He had a mask that was black on one side, and white on the other with a hole on the right side of the mask where he could see with his grassy green cat-like eye. He had a top hat to hide his yellow straw-like hair with a cape that was black on one side and red on the other. His outfit was a white shirt with a black and red vest with a gold pocket watch in the pocket with a pair of pristine white gloves, and a black formal coat. Phantom had long black pants with black shoes that curled into a small spiral at the end. He was a weird fellow, but Trinity loved him like a brother. Trinity sat up and rubbed her eyes, stretching lightly as her oversized T-Shirt would get pulled up a bit, then dropped again as she let her arms carelessly fall to her sides, "What time does school start, Onii-san?" She asked him as his green eye closed. "In an hour, if we get there earlier, I could probably injure some random student so you can heal them." He said, crossing his arms. When he was upside down, his hat didn't fall and his cape stayed on the back of his back as if he was standing up right. Trinity found that trick of his absolutely and utterly amazing and fascinating.

"Well, are you going to get dressed?"

"But you're in here." She whined lightly, tugging at the bottom of her shirt.

"Oh please, Trinity, like I haven't seen you change before. I've been with you for a long time now, so don't get like this now." He sighed with a bit of impatience in his voice.

"Shut up, Phantom." She grumbled lightly, standing up and taking off her shirt as his eye was still closed.

Trinity went into her closet and looked around. The same outfit, about eighty gazillion times…a strapless green dress that stopped mid-thigh. Trinity didn't like how short it was, but it really matched her shoulder length straight chocolate brown hair and her oddly violet colored eyes. It stood out actually, but it looked good on her, along with her brown combat boots that made it easier for her to run around. She quickly threw her clothes on and walked into the bathroom; brushing and flossing her teeth, and combing out her hair. Trinity then realized that she was blessed with a face that looked like it had make-up on it, done by a professional. She also has Angelina Jolie lips that looked like it had cherry colored lipstick on, and it tasted like mint, from brushing her teeth. She ran her fingers through her hair and tossed it around, messing around with it. Trinity giggled lightly as she could do so many poses, and she did, looking at herself in the mirror as there was a loud banging on the door, "God BLESSED TRINITY! Get out of there!" Phantom yelled, making Trinity jump lightly, but then regaining her posture, "I am sorry, the number you dialed cannot be reached. Please try again later." She said in the monotone robotic voice as Phantom growled and…broke down…the door.

"What the hell was that for you bloody bloke?!" Trinity yelled.

"You didn't come out! And you also used that stupid phone voice on me...AGAIN!" Phantom yelled back, easily towering over her.

Trinity was roughly 5'4", and Phantom was…almost eight feet tall. But then she just had a question pop inside her vacant mind, how old was he? She never knew; he was probably immortal or something as she shrugged at the thought.

"FINE, let's go…" Trinity growled as Phantom walked out the front door, ducking so he won't hit his head.

As they were making their way to the Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School, Trinity kept reminiscing on how they both met…

_Trinity just turned six years old, and mother had a surprise for her, and she loved surprises. Her mother grinned at her eagerness as they stood in front of the front door, Trinity was so excited, she was bouncing lightly as her mother laughed while she held the knob to the door, "Now Trinity, when you see him, you might think that he is actually scary looking, and don't go running off or anything, he is going to be your guardian and weapon." Her mother explained, "You mean like a guardian angel?" Trinity asked and she nodded and opened the door as a tall lanky figure bent down and went inside the house, and she thought he was a skyscraper at first. Trinity took notice of his eye, yes, eye, not eye's', but just an eye. It was a beautiful grassy green color, but his pupil was actually cat like, a slit. She blinked, staring at his outfit in amazement and actually a bit in fear. But she could tell that he was smiling sweetly behind the mask, bowing and taking his top hat off, revealing straw-like hair, "Hello Trinity, I am Phantom, your guardian." Phantom said, standing up straight with his top hat back on as she was just staring at him with her mouth slightly agape. He frowned behind the mask._

"_Is there…something wrong?" He asked._

"_You're tall!" Trinity said with amazement with a grin on her face as he chuckled lightly._

"_I've been told."_

"_You should play basketball." Her mother laughed at that._

"_Well, I'm not the one to play sports, and I don't mean to brag, but I know a few things."_

"_Wow! I wish I could play basketball, but mommy said I could get hurt with the big kids." Trinity said sadly. Phantom bent down next to her, still towering over her as he placed his gloves hand on her shoulder. _

"_When you're older, I'll show you a few tricks." He said with a grin behind his mask, making her grin._

"_Really?!" She said eagerly._

"_Yeah." He said, standing up straight, looking at Ms. Akiyama._

"_Ms. Akiyama, I hope you have fun on your trip." He said, taking off his top hat and then putting it back on as Trinity already knew that she were going on a trip. _

_There bags were next to her as they wore some clothes that made her look all relaxed and everything. Trinity was happy that she were taking a break, she's been working so hard lately. _

_Her mother kissed her lightly on the cheek and patted her head, telling her that she loved her and that she'll be back in a few weeks._

_But she…_

_Never came back…_

_Nobody knew what happened to her, she just disappeared, no trace to find her, she were wiped from existence, from the face of the earth._

_Phantom knew that they were going to disappear, he knew, and he told her, but she didn't hate him, she loved him, as a brother, she knew she had to, because he was the only one that was going to take care of her. Her mother's disappearance, when that happened, when she was told, she didn't cry, she didn't talk, she didn't have any emotions for a good five months, until she remembered that Phantom was always going to be there for her, through thick and thin._

Trinity sighed lightly, still walking with a big grin plastered upon her face as Phantom just continued walking besides her. She also kept thinking that her mother had the same powers as her, her mother was the meister, and her guy friend was the weapon. But they didn't really have weapons, they didn't have a scythe, or a spear, or a gun, or whatever. What made the Akiyama's so unique is that they don't fight, they heal. It is a difficult and complicating to be one; then again, they're the only ones who are healers. When Trinity is going to heal, Phantom turns into two black and red birds that look rather like an arrow head, and hovers over the wounded area and from wing tip to wing tip, a white rhombus appears, and Trinity holds out her hands and heals them. She enjoys it, well, sometimes, since it is a long process. Trinity then glanced at her cell phone, which she never left behind and looked at the time and realized that she was late, "PHANTOM! WE'RE LATE!!" Trinity screamed and looked by her side, and he wasn't there. "Ah… PHANTOM!!" She screamed and ran to the school.  
She made it up the stairs and saw him, standing there, "You should really stop daydreaming, Trinity." Phantom told her as she stood next to him, panting lightly, glaring at him. He then started off into the building with Trinity dragging her feet.

They walked into their classroom, "Good morning." Trinity said tiredly, and the substitute teacher was Maka's father, Death Scythe, "Trinity, Phantom, you're late." He said and Trinity noticed that Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black Star weren't there. "Sorry." She said with a sheepish grin. "Shinigami-sama would like to see you." He said as Trinity nodded and walked out the door again.

They walked down the long hall, and when they went through the "arches", they were technically guillotines, and it was pretty cool, "Do you think we're in trouble, Phantom?" Trinity asked him, "Hm, I can't tell."

There was a short silence as they were making their way.

"When will I be able to use you as a weapon?" She asked him.

"Trinity, you don't use weapons, you heal."

"Yeah, but I can't really defend myself if I only have the powers to heal."

"You always have me."

"But I wanna defend myself."

"Well, since some other kids are weapons, they technically defend their meisters, if you get want I'm saying."

Trinity looked down as they were almost there.

"My mom and her friend, they had powers of a…mage… How did they do that?" She asked, looking up at him.

"They were very powerful and willing to do almost anything, but I don't know. If you're lucky enough, you might be able to do that too." Phantom said, closing his eye.

"Luck isn't with me…you know that." Trinity said.

"Yes, yes, I know, you were born in October on Friday the 13th, but that doesn't mean you aren't lucky."

"When were you born, Phantom?" She asked him, looking up at him.

"The darkest day of the year, December 21st."

"Woah, just as bad as mine, right?" She asked him.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." He replied.

"Darkest day of the year and Friday the 13th…Hmm…let's see…" She said, crossing her arms.

"Trinity, can we please get off that topic."

"I missed breakfast."

"Well, you didn't get up early enough."

"I had an hour to kill!"

"But you wasted it daydreaming and doing poses." Trinity blushed.

"Well, I look like my mom! And she looked just like a model! Don't go there…"

"Doesn't matter Trinity, you still like to waste time."

"Well I didn't want to waste time in the classroom!"

"But we could've talked to all your friends."

"Oh, whatever... I don't know why all four of them are gone… Do you think they're on a mission?"

"It's a possibility."

"Hmm, what if since we were late, we missed the mission! What would our consequences be!?" She spazzed lightly.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're going to get expelled."

"Hmm, well, you DO have a point there…"

"But if we did get expelled…who cares?"

"Me."

"Oh, well, you don't count."

"Thanks." They finished their conversation as the appeared where Shinigami-sama was. There was a boy sitting in a chair and his hair had three white stripes on it, it was a bit strange. He wore a black suit with some white rectangles on it. He had two rings that had the mask of Shinigami on it, and same for what Trinity thought was a tie or bow. There were also two girls with a belly shirt that connected to their necks with a white tie and they had cowboy hats. One girl's pants were long, and the other's was short and they all wore black shoes.

Trinity looked at the window and noticed Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul were fighting, fighting Sid. Phantom stood there, "I guess that's the end of this for now." Shinigami-sama said, turning off the screen, "Next, it's the one who turned Sid-sensei into a zombie in the first place right?" The boy that was sitting in the chair asked.

"Yes, that's right. Oh, there you are Trinity!" Shinigami-sama said, finally taking notice of you two as you walked up the steps, "Sorry I'm late!" Trinity said with a sincere smile.

"Who was he, father?" The boy asked and he was Shinigami-sama's son, and he completely ignoring her and Phantom. Shinigami-sama giggled.

"He's probably not a normal person, right?" The boy asked again.

"You probably know the current strongest weapon, Death Scythe-kun, right? You know who forged him, right?" Shinigami questioned him.

"Yes, that is Maka's mother. What about it?"

"To tell you the truth, Maka's mother is Death Scythe-kun's second partner."

"Which means…there's a first."

"The person behind this is named Doctor Franken Stein. He was Death Scythe-kun's first partner."

The boy stood up.

"He's the strongest living Meister of Shibusen. Professor Stein is the strongest of all the masters to have graduated from Shibusen. He's quite formidable."

"He's the master that was the original partner of Father's Deathscythe."

"Didn't you told them to go take his soul?" The tallest girl asked.

"If you went, sis, it'd be over in a second!" Said the other one. They were sisters, and the tallest was the oldest, the other one was the youngest. Trinity and Phantom figured that they both were probably the boy's weapons.

"I'm just a typical weapon. Patty, you overestimate your older sister too much…I'd be dead before I hit the ground." The youngest was Patty, but what was the eldest's name?

"As for this "maintenance"…Don't you think it's a bit harsh?" The boy said.

Shinigami-sama giggled again.

"There's no question. They're going to die." The boy said again.

On the window, they were all fighting Dr. Stein who wore glasses with a large bolt going through his head, and he's winning. Everyone was so caught up with the fight that they forgot about Trinity and Phantom.

"I don't believe it…Weapons have physical attack strengths, of course… But moreover, it gets amplified by the wavelength of the masters' soul to become more formidable… But even so, he managed to knock down his opponent without passing his soul's wavelength through a weapon?" The boy asked.

"Yup." Shinigami-sama said.

"Weapons and masters have a relationship similar to electric guitars and amps. The sound of an electric guitar by itself is very small, but…when connected to an amp, the soul's wavelength is amplified, and a larger power is brought out. The Witchhunter. The technique they used during the battle with Sid-sensei is a good example of this, yes? Even though it was a failure. But Stein-kun is letting us hear the wavelength of his soul with just the guitar." Shinigami-sama explained.

"Unbelievable… I can't imagine how he would be when holding a weapon." The boy said.

They continued watching the fight, and something was going on, though Trinity wasn't able to see because she was too far away, and Shinigami-sama was in the way! But something extraordinary was happening, that she could sense.

"What the?!" The boy yelled.

"Just as you could expect from Black Star. His soul's wavelength is extraordinarily large. And to deal a blow with his soul's wavelength is truly exceptional. However…he has experience on his side." Shinigami-sama explained.

"He can do something like that?" The boy asked.

"Observation, and in accordance, a highly adaptable soul… That is Stein-kun's greatest strength." Shinigami-kun replied.

Trinity and Phantom didn't know what was happening, but there was a loud screaming from the window, making her cringe lightly as Phantom put his large hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. The boy stood up out of his chair.

"I can't stand this. We're going too." The boy said.

"Uh…Right." The oldest said.

"'Kay." Said Patty.

"But first, I'd like to introduce the young lady over there to you." Shinigami-sama said as the boy stopped.

"This is Trinity Akiyama and Phantom. Trinity is the Meister, but she doesn't technically use a weapon. She heals, and she is the only one's that can do so." Trinity grinned lightly and waved as Phantom lifted his top hat and then placing it back on his head again. The boy just walked away, leaving Trinity in a huff.

"Hold on, Kid. This is their "maintenance", not yours. Besides, you're a god of death. Not a student at Shibusen." Shinigami-sama said to the boy.

"In that case, I'll enroll in Shibusen. Father, enroll me as a student, please. Liz, Patty." The boy said.

"Okie dokie!" Patty said.

"Right." Liz replied as they ran off after him.

"Hey hey, wait!" Shinigami-sama yelled out.

"Oh dear… Ah, you're dismissed then, Trinity. I was going to send you on the mission, but you came late." Shinigami-sama said and she bowed.

"Again, I'm really sorry for that." Trinity said, blinking lightly.

"It's okay." He said and Trinity and Phantom left.

Trinity was walking down the hallways with Phantom, talking about some stuff, "What was the boy's name?" She asked him, "Death the Kid."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Who would name their son that?"

"Apparently Shinigami-sama."

"Yeah, I guess we should just skip today."

"I like how your mind works."

"Thank you, I-what the hell…" Trinity stopped as she saw Kid on the ground on all fours.

"Yeah, what the hell…" Phantom agreed with her.

"Damn…I'm useless…I should die…" Kid said as Trinity and Phantom were thinking of a way to avoid all this as Patty was laughing, and her laugh was so annoying, "Not again…" Liz groaned.

"How could this happen!? I think I forgot to fold the ends of my toilet paper into triangles!"

"Only maybe, right? Don't you always remember to do it?" Liz asked while Patty was in a laughing fit.

"Trinity, I think he might have an OCD by the looks of things…" Phantom whispered to her.

"OCD? Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder?" Trinity whispered back as Phantom nodded.

"Anyway, you're way too obsessive-compulsive. If we don't hurry, those guys'll die!" Liz yelled as Trinity and Phantom nodded.

Liz walked down over to Kid and knelt down in front of him.

"Why don't you just ignore the toilet paper for now?" Liz asked.

"I can't just ignore it!" Kid yelled, sprawled across the floor as Phantom snorted lightly.

"There's no way you can be properly rescued by a half-witted god of death that can't even fold the ends of toilet paper. Those students will undoubtedly all feel the same way and turn me away…" Kid said as Patty was on the floor, still laughing.

"That's not true, they'll all greet you with smiles!" She then stood up and pretended to be running.

"So, let's do this…We'll dash back just to make sure, and dash out and rescue them." Kid was still sprawled on the floor.

"I don't wanna." He whined lightly.

"Why not!?" Liz yelled.

"What would I do if I forgot to fold it? The toilet paper would bring my entire world crashing down. I wouldn't be able to live…" Kid groaned, making Trinity groan in irritation.

"THEN DIE!!" Liz yelled, making Trinity shocked as Patty held her arm, still laughing.

"Phantom?" Trinity whispered.

"Yes Trinity?" He whispered back.

"How will we get out of here without them noticing us?" Just then, Liz turned around.

"Too late." Phantom said. Trinity walked up to Liz.

"Um, excuse me, but, erm, I don't want to get nosy, but…what's wrong with him?" Trinity asked politely.

"He's obsessive-compulsive. He's freaking how because he thinks he didn't fold the ends of the toilet paper into triangles back at home." Liz sighed.

"Ah, I see. Would you like me to shut him up for you?"

"That'd be nice." Trinity grinned and cracked her fingers.

Trinity then knelt down and looked at him, and he looked back up at her.

"Kid, I want you to relax." She said.

"How can I relax-"

"I SAID RELAX DAMNIT!!" Trinity screamed and he then shut up. She placed her hand on his face.

"Now, I want you to think of something that'll be…just think of your happy place." He just sat there and her hand was glowing a vibrant white, and he fainted. Trinity stood up.

"Ta-da. I let him sleep." She said, dusting off her hands as Patty stopped laughing.

"Woah…" Patty said in amazement.

"I'm Trinity Akiyama, I specialize in healing. I know how to do these things." She said lightly, putting her hands on his hips.

Phantom walked over to her and they walked off.

"He'll wake up in a few hours. Well, we're going home! It was nice meeting you two." Trinity said, walking home with Phantom.

:The next day:

They were late, very, very late, and Trinity loved it, but Phantom, not so much, "TRINITY! I SAID GET UP!" Phantom yelled, pulling the covers off as she yelled, "SHUT UP! I WANNA SLEEP!"

"Well, it IS your fault for staying up and watching ALL the freaking Friday the 13th movies!"

"But it was so GOOD! I love Jason Voorheez!"

"I don't care if you love Freddy Krueger, and for the love of GOD that is all good, get the hell up!"

"But I DO love Freddy Krueger. He's my daddy." She said, hugging her pillow.

"Oh Jesus…" Phantom said, slapping his hand to his head.

"And I married Jason, now my name is Trinity Voorhees! But my daddy doesn't like my danna, or hubby, so he's off to kill me AND him! But then the little Ring girl came and helped me out!"

"When did SHE come in!?"

"Just now."

"You need to see a therapist."

"Nuh-uh! Jesus loves me the way I am!" She said with a happy expression on her face, squeezing her pillow.

"Really?"

"Yeah, REALLY."

"Wait a second, do you know how UGLY Jason is?"

"Yes, and I don't care! You're not the prettiest thing either!"

"You've got a point there."

"Damn STRAIGHT I do!"

"Well, are you going to get dressed? We're already three hours late."

"Fine." She said with a pout and got dressed and combed out her hair.

"Let's go." She groaned and they left.

They started walking towards the school with her feet dragging, looking around. Death City, Nevada, such an odd place. Trinity kept glancing around, thinking about having somebody adding a better coffee shop, but, people were idiots and they didn't care about some girl's needs. She sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. It was nice out today, and she kept thinking about Death the Kid, he was actually…kinda cute. His yellow eyes made her shiver lightly, "Trinity, didn't we fully succeed in using the shield?" Phantom asked, "Yeah…"

"Did we finish the quick healing?"

"Yes."

"Did we-"

"Stop with the small talk! Just zip it." She groaned. Phantom could tell that she wasn't in the mood to talk, and he just shrugged it off. Trinity then flipped open her cell phone and started texting her friend who was indeed in class, and she would be texting back, and they had fun, Trinity was laughing every now and then.

Phantom started floating up the stairs, forcing Trinity to walk as she would curse under her breath at how rude he was being. And when she was past the halfway point, she heard gunshots, making her gasp lightly and sprinting up the stairs, skipping two steps each time, getting there faster. Once she appeared there, she saw Kid shooting Soul and Black Star, but it wasn't your regular bullets, it was a compressed wavelength of…

"...his soul." Phantom finished.

"I know, I could tell."

"So his weapons are guns?"

"By the looks of it, yes."

"At least he has weapons…" She mumbled, talking about how Phantom isn't a weapon.

"It isn't my fault."

"It's my mother's fault for actually meeting you."

"Actually, yeah you're right."

"I know."

"There's no hope if we can't get close to him!" Black Star yelled, "What's that? You want a close-quarters fight? Fine with me!" Kid yelled, jumping high into the air, doing a small flip and kicking Black Star, but Black Star blocked it with his arms.

"Don't underestimate me!" Star yelled. Kid jumped off, crouching as Soul came at him with his arm as the scythe's blade, trying to attack Kid, but he blocked it with his gun, "What the-" Soul yelled as Kid brought the other gun against Soul's chest.

"Crap!" Star yelled and Kid shot him. Soul flew through the air and landed a good ten feet away as Kid stood up. Soul then clutched himself rolling slightly with his legs kicking in the air.

"Christ, that hurts!" He yelled.

Trinity and Phantom heard the obnoxious laugh from Patty as Trinity rubbed her temples, "We're different from ordinary guns that just shoot bullets. We shoot a compressed wavelength from our master's soul!" Liz explained.

"I knew it." Trinity said with a grin, crossing her arms as Star jumped in the air towards Kid and tried kicking him twice, but Kid dodged his attacks easily as Soul was about to attack him with his arm as the scythe's blade, but Kid shot at him and Soul blocked it with the blade. Soul and Star kept dodging all the shots that were fired at them. Trinity watched in amazement on the railing, hoping she wouldn't fall.

Star appeared next to Soul.

"Let's go for it, comrade." Star said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's time." Soul said with a grin also.

"It?" Kid asked.

"Listen, and be in awe! Look on, and scream in fear!" Trinity snorted lightly at what Star just said.

"If you say that, I'll just laugh."

"Now you'll get a taste of our Power of Friendship!" Star yelled again.

"That's right! An unfathomable, endless power!" Soul agreed with him.

"What?" Kid asked, changing his stance ever so slightly.

"Let's do it." Soul said.

"Yeah."

"Transform! GO!" Soul yelled, flying high up in the air and turning into the black and red scythe. Kid stared in awe.

"So cool!" Patty yelled in amazement.

"They aren't taking this seriously." Liz said. Star held up his hands in the air.

"Come on, Soul!" He yelled.

"Friendship!" Soul yelled, falling to the earth with amazing speed.

"Combine!" Star yelled, about to catch it. Then, suddenly, the scythe landed on the ground up right, because the blade was stuck in his hair, slicing it in half with Star's hands above his head as the blade of the scythe slid out, falling to the ground. Star screamed in pain as his hair was cut in half with blood spurting out. Trinity started laughing, clutching her sides in pain as she fell, and kicking her legs in the air.

"Should we…help him?" Phantom asked.

"No, no, leave him be." Trinity said, standing up and straightening her dress.

"Why the hell did you catch with your head?!" Soul yelled.

"Shit!" Star yelled, still in pain, pushing his hair back together.

"Do it right!" Soul yelled to him as Star tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy.

"What the hell, you're too heavy!" Star yelled.

"I am not, Maka can swing me around like nothing!" Soul said as Star's hair went apart again as the blood started spurting, yet again.

"Come on your stupid scythe!" Star yelled, hitting Soul with his own soul wavelength, making Soul's head appear out of the blade of the scythe, spitting out blood.

"Why the hell did you hit me with your soul's wavelength!?" Soul yelled at Star.

"M-My bad." Star said. Soul changed back and turned his back towards Star.

"It's over between us." Soul said.

"Wh-What are you saying, Soul?" Star gasped lightly.

"If we stay together like this, it feels like I'm gonna just end up hating you." Soul explained as the pink bubbly background appeared out of the blue, making Trinity giggle lightly.

"Hey, can I shoot?" Kid asked.

"Let's wait, this is getting pretty good!" Liz said.

"Oh…I see… But, even though it's over… We're still friends, right?" Star asked.

"You idiot! Of course we're still friends!" Soul yelled, running towards him in slow motion.

"Soul!" Star yelled, running in slow mo too.

"Black Star!"

"Soul!"

"Black Star!"

"Soul!"

They then hugged, but got shot in the head by Kid as Trinity tried containing her laughter.

"Oops. Sorry. My finger slipped." Kid said, making Trinity let out a burst of laughter. Soul got up.

"But we can't quit in the middle of a fight!" Soul yelled.

"Right…we won't stand down 'till we win!" Star agreed.

"Then bring it, I'll end it with my next attack." Kid said. Soul and Star ran towards him as Soul's arm turned into the scythe's blade.

"How about a little taste of my wavelength!" Star yelled, then suddenly stopped in front of Kid and thrusted his palm in the hair towards Kid's head, but Kid dodged and tripped him and pushed him in the air. Soul ran towards him and attacked him with the scythe, but Kid dodged it with his gun, pushing him through the air.

"Your speed is as slow as your mind!" Kid told him.

"You asshole!" Star yelled, as he came at Kid on one side, and Soul came at him at the other, but Kid shot both of them, not noticing that Star's belt was wrapped around his ankle.

"What?"

"That kick was a feint!" Star yelled, pulling him, making Kid fall.

"Gotcha!" Soul yelled, changing into a scythe, flying towards Kid, but Kid moved his head back in time and dodged the attack. Trinity watched in amazement, letting out a long exhale, since she held her breath. Kid rolled onto his back and jumped up, causing Star to get hit in the head with the blade with his belt back.

"I really wanna kill that punk now…" Star grumbled.

"Now I'll show you the power of a god of death." Kid said as a swirl of wind formed around him.

"Resonance of Souls!" Liz, Patty, and Kid yelled. Kid floated into the air with a blue see through orb around him.

"Whatever! Let's see what you got!" Soul yelled.

"I'm a god, too, you know!" Star yelled. Typical Soul and Black Star. Trinity took notice that Kid's lower arms were covered with metal and resemble cannon barrels. Three black spikes come out of each of the upper arms. The blue orb disappeared and he hovered to the ground, crouching.

"Death Penalty. Secured." Kid said as a strange purple and black light engulfed his body.

"Uh…I don't like the looks of that." Soul said.

"I'll give you a 'penalty'! I wring your balls out like a washcloth!" Star yelled, letting out a mocking laugh.

"Resonance stable. Noise at 0.3." Liz said.

"Black Needles fully charged with soul wavelength." Patty said as what looked like black electricity was around in with his cannons loading.

"Feedback in four seconds. Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Firing!" Kid brought the cannons together.

"Death Cannon." He said and shot at them.

"Aw, crap! Not good!" Soul yelled.

"Hah, ridiculous! There's no way something like that will hurt me!" Star yelled. Trinity watched, her mouth slightly agape.

"Trinity, he has amazing power." Phantom said with his eye narrowed.

"I-I know. It's so cool… Why don't we have amazing power like that?"

"Uh…never mind…"

The shot hit them with two giant blasts of energy, and when it hit them, there was a series of skull shaped smoke that was black and grey.

Trinity gripped the railing, her eyes wide as Kid stood up, turning around with his cannons turning back into regular guns. When the smoke disappeared, there was a hole in the ground, but not too deep with Soul and Black Star sprawled on the ground. Tsubaki came in to help Black Star. Before Trinity knew it, Kid fell to the ground as he was spitting out blood, but not in a bad way as Liz and Patty transformed back into humans. Patty started laughing as Trinity and Phantom walked over. Trinity sighed, knowing what was wrong. Some of his bangs were cut off, leaving it uneven.

"Not again." Liz sighed.

"What happened?" Dr. Stein asked, coming in on a rolling chair.

"It looks like it got cut."

"What did?"

"Umm, I think I know. Well, during Soul's last attack…it seems as though he cut a little hair off his bangs. After the explosion, Kid-kun finally noticed that his balance was off… And his symmetry was wrong, so he spit up blood and fell over." Maka explained as Kid's eye twitched lightly with blood on his chin.

"So this is a reverse victory for us, then, right?" Soul asked, crouching lightly.

"That's right! I've finally transcended into godhood! I think it's finally time I get that halo!" Black Star yelled, crossing his arms and laughing.

"Are you all right, Black Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"What do you think, Tsubaki? I finally surpassed the gods!" He yelled happily.

"Yeah…Great!"

"Soul." Maka said, Soul looking up at her.

"Don't get involved in any lame fights, okay? You always used to tell me that, Soul."

Soul grinned, laughing.

"Yeah…I guess I'm the uncool one today."

"Please, don't do anything crazy." Tsubaki asked Black Star.

"There's nothing too crazy for me! I've surpassed godhood, after all!" Black Star said, leaning back and laughing.

"I guess Tsubaki is really the only one for Black Star." Maka said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Soul agreed. Maka grinned and held out her hand.

"Here." She said.

"Yeah. Sorry." Soul said and took it, standing up, slightly falling past her, but then the turned around, still holding hands, holding up their folded hands up.

"Let's stay cool." Maka said as they shook it lightly.

"You got it." Soul agreed, letting go, and then smacking each other's hands.

Kid was on Liz's' back as Patty poked his face.

"What's up? Wazzup? Wassup?" Shinigami-sama came in.

"Whassup!" Everyone said in unison, standing close near each other.

"Yeah, so I heard about my son's first day at school… Kid sure can be a handful sometimes. All right, everyone, I'll be taking Kid home now." Shinigami-sama said. Trinity then remembered about Kid's obsessive-compulsive disorder. Trinity then ran up to Liz.

"Hey, Liz." She said. Liz turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked, making Shinigami-sama and Patty stop.

"Here, so he won't freak out." Trinity started.

"Phantom." She said as Phantom nodded, turning into the bird arrow-head like creatures and flying towards his head, and from wingtip to wingtip, the yellow circular light appeared.

"I reject." Trinity said as the ends to his bangs came back. The birds turned into Phantom, standing next to Trinity.

"W-Wow, thanks Trinity. Now I don't have to hear his bickering." Liz said gratefully.

"Bye!" Trinity said happily and running into the school with Phantom behind.


End file.
